


A Lovely Night

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Crushes, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, It just happened, Kissing, La La Land, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jesse wants to steal a kiss while Hanzo won't admit he likes the cowboy a little too much for his own good.La la land song "A lovely night" was my inspiration.





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this to be able to go on with my life, otherwise the idea would be stuck in my mind until the end of days.  
> I'm sorry? <3

The sun was nearly gone in Gibraltar, a silver shine stretching to the sea with the last reflections of the daylight swirling in the water. The lights of the facilities were turning on, anticipating the nightfall and taking away some of the magic from the landscape. McCree and Hanzo had been silently sitting at the edge of the cliff for a while now, just relishing in each other’s company. Jesse would admit in an instant that Hanzo Shimada was one of his favorite things in the world, right on top of a good old Kentucky bourbon; Hanzo would not admit such things to others, less to himself, but there he was too.

“Quite a view,” McCree said, looking at Hanzo from the corner of his eye to study the perfect outline of his face in this lovely orange light. Oh, how he wished to kiss the tip of that pointy nose.

“Tailor-made for two,” Hanzo said, his upper lip twitching in a grimace that Jesse had learned to identify as a smile.

“What a shame those two are you and me,” Jesse said, clicking his tongue playfully at the pun.

“What?” Hanzo said, knitting his eyebrows at the wolfish grin on McCree’s face. Sometimes he didn’t know if he wanted to kill him or to… _kill_ him.

“Yeah, ya’ know, some other folks would love this swirling sky, but there’s only ya’ and ol’ me and, damn, we ain’t got no shot, darlin’,” McCree said, tipping his hat, reclining back on his elbows, and crossing his legs nonchalantly. His gaze met the dark voids of Hanzo glaring at him and he wished he would rise to the bait.

“Excuse me?” Hanzo snorted. How did this poor excuse of a cowboy just say something like that, out of the blue, in front of this perfect sky? To him!

“Honey, this could never be, yer not the type for me.” Jesse had to fight hard to repress the chuckles trying to burst out of his chest at his own words. Hanzo was the most enticing creature he had the pleasure to meet. He was handsome, strong, skilled, ill-tempered, and owned the most beautiful smile he had laid eyes on.

“Really?” Hanzo hissed, annoyed and not believing a word coming out of the cowboy’s mouth. He would not fall for such easy tricks and pick up lines, and he would not yield to his tireless endeavours at wooing him.

“Ain’t no spark in sight between us, sweetheart,” McCree said after a long exhale, pushing Hanzo’s buttons just right. But he needed a little more. “What a waste of a lovely night.” He couldn’t repress the smug smile that spread on his lips as the words came out of his mouth, glancing at that beautiful flustered color on top of Hanzo’s cheeks.

“You say there’s nothing here, gunslinger,” Hanzo said, pointing back and forth between them “Well, let us make something clear. I think I will be the one to make that call,” Hanzo finished, a little breathless at the outburst of words, and at the cowboy’s insinuations.

“It’s your call,” Jesse concluded, smiling even wider at Hanzo.

“And though you look so cute in your old-fashioned flannel shirt, and with your absurd cowboy hat…” Hanzo said.

“It’s cotton, and everybody loves my hat,” Jesse interrupted him, tracing the brim with his fingers and pursing his lips at Hanzo, whose blush extended dangerously to his neck, a telltale of his annoyance.

“You are right, cowboy. I’d never fall for you at all,” Hanzo finished, satisfied with his speech and glancing again at the beautiful gingery sky, and then at the cowboy, still leaning back, relaxed and with that sly smile on his face. That sexy smile framed by the stubble of his beard and his dried up lips that he so badly wanted to kiss all of a sudden.

“Never?” Jesse said, wiggling his eyebrows and bringing back Hanzo’s attention to his eyes instead of his lips.

“Maybe this appeals to someone not in a _kyudo_ _-gi_ with an exposed arm to the cold night, or to any man who feels there’s some chance for romance,” Hanzo said, raising an eyebrow at a teasing McCree.

“Are ya’ cold, honey? Why didn’t ya’ say so?” McCree took off his serape in a skillful movement and covered Hanzo’s shoulders with it, not missing the small twitch of his lips and the red creeping out of his cheeks.

“But I am frankly feeling nothing,” Hanzo said, lifting his head proudly and repressing a smirk.

“Is that so?” Jesse teased, getting closer to the archer.

“Or it could be less than nothing,” Hanzo said, placing a hand on Jesse’s knee and snuggling into his chest for warmth, sheltering himself from the cold breeze.

“Good to know,” McCree said, tracing Hanzo’s strong jaw with a knuckle and licking his own dried lips. “So you agree?”

“That’s right,” Hanzo whispered, leaning forward as Jesse’s knuckle stopped right at his chin and made him lift his head just enough to line up with his alluring lips. He tried to repress the gasp that left his lungs at the closeness of his face, the smell of sweat and tobacco, and the sweetness he knew laid on his lips just waiting for him to taste them.

“What a waste of a lovely night,” Jesse stretched the words as a wicked smile painted his already lustful lips. He looked like the cat that got the cream, hunting his prey, huddled until it is time to finally feast on it. And so he did. Their lips pressed together in front of a warm sky and a cold breeze, brushing beards, shared breaths, and beating hearts. McCree smiled the whole kiss and Hanzo cursed his weakness at the same time he moaned Jesse’s name in his mind.

The annoying ring coming out of Jesse’s phone interrupted them, just enough for him to take it out of his pocket not without a struggle–the space there was limited at the moment–and he quickly dumped it down the cliff without even looking at it, the noise fainting as the device fell and a wet sound silenced it forever.

“That was your…” Hanzo said, but McCree reached for Hanzo’s mouth again before the man could protest, back off, or regret. And this time he assailed his mouth with eagerness and desire, with a soft, loving tongue that found a welcoming home there. He wanted Hanzo to whine again, to yearn for him, with a hand cupping his face and the other grasping at his waist and pulling his body towards him with need. And Hanzo let him do it, melting in his arms like the fool in love he was.

Hanzo’s phone beeped insistently, and Jesse’s growl echoed in the open space, interrupting their kiss again while the archer checked the screen in vain, as McCree grabbed the phone which followed the same fate as the previous one.

“Jesse!” Hanzo fussed, trying to stop the madman in front of him with little luck, and blushing at having used his first name without realizing it.

“Jesse, huh? Come here, and give me some sugar, darlin’,” McCree said, watching Hanzo’s flirty smile as they both sank again into a deep loving kiss that lasted more than the sunset they did not witness.


End file.
